Air Bender Girl
by GrossGirl18
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Jinora. Some minor and mostly one-sided Jinora/Bolin. Possible occasional AU. Prompts of all kinds accepted. Jinora centric.
1. Simple

Author's Note: Greetings, fellow Jinora fans. I am GrossGirl18, but usually I go by Gross (or Miriam, if you prefer IRL names).Now, because Jinora is my favorite character in LoK, and quite possibly all of Avatar, I felt the need to write about her. Thus, I have decided to start this drabble series. It actually wasn't meant to be a drabble series at first, but when the first two chapters were both under my usual thousand-word limit, I decided they would all drabbles. I may even update this regularly, because I already have the first three chapters written, with the fourth partially done. It will continue to be worked on as soon as I finish this AN.

Now, just a few quick notes. Some of these chapters will contain Jinora/Bolin. Most of this will probably be a one-sided crush on Jinora's part, but I feel the need to tell you in case you don't like that shipping. Those chapters will be labeled, however, so you can skip them if you'd like. (This is not one of them.) Also, a couple chapters may be AU, although those will likely be few and far between.

Last thing: in order to keep up my inspiration, I will be accepting prompts. It can be anything- a word, a phrase, whatever. I will attempt to do every prompt, although I'm trying to keep this story rated K+, so please keep that in mind. If I feel like the prompt doesn't fit as a drabble, I'll try and work it in as a oneshot, or, if it really gets my mind working, a fully fledged story. This will help me get through the weekly gap between episodes, so I can update every few days instead of weekly, even through school. This will doubly help since I've already watched the first two episodes online, so even thought the show premieres in two days, it'll be another two weeks before I see anything new.

And now I'm done making this chapter look so much longer then it is. As a general thing, future ANs will _not_ be this long.

Enjoy!

Air Bender Girl

It wasn't that Jinora didn't _like_ being an airbender. She did. Really. It was amazing. The freedom of flying, of being able to launch herself into the sky was liberating. Truly.

But it maybe-sorta-kinda-_might_ have been a little… well… _lonely_ at times, being one of the only two airbenders in the world. Especially since the other was her _father_. Her father who was… not strict, maybe, but kind of stringent about things.

Her mother, of course, had always told her stories about how her father had reacted when Katara had declared that she would be an airbender.

"He shot up twenty feet in the air." Her mother would always say. "And he was so _excited_- you should have seen him when we were decorating your room. He went absolutely crazy, insisting everything had to be perfect. And then, when everything was finally to his satisfaction, he would walk in the next day and shout the curtains were all wrong."

And, yeah, sure it was great that her father was her teacher, but she couldn't help but remember the way people had stared at her when she walked with her father or mother. Of course she had only been two when Ikki was born, but having your little sister be like you was only a little better than having your father be like you. (Okay, so maybe it was a lot better… but it wasn't better _enough_.)

But even with all the stares she attracted (especially that one time her mother had taken her to the market when she had the sniffles and when she'd sneezed shot up ten feet in the air); it hadn't really bothered her much until she was seven.

She had met a group of kids with her mother at the market. Ikki was home sick, and Meelo was too young to wander on his own. Pema had let Jinora wander around as long as she promised to be careful and stay in the market area. Jinora had happily agreed and ran off. She'd then met Makoto, Ai, Ichigo, Ami, Fuji, and Genji.

Having never really met anyone her age but her siblings, Jinora was at first shy, but they had convinced her to play 'bender-ball,' a game in which they used their bending to keep the ball in the air. All but Ami (who was a snob, if you asked Jinora) were impressed when Jinora showed off her bending abilities.

Eventually, Jinora was forced to leave because her mother had finished her shopping, but she left under promises of arranging a play date. It happened a week later, at Ami's (which was most unfortunate, as it turned out).

What had happened…

Well, she really didn't want to think about that, if you please.

And you do, of course, since this is Jinora's story and thus will be told in her own time and way.

Because with Jinora, that's simply how things work.


	2. Yet

Author's Note: No one reviewed this… I'm so sad…

But maybe now people will because anyone who checks the LoK section will see it, and people in the LoK are more likely to click this then people in the normal Avatar section, because this _is_ technically a LoK story, not an Avatar story. Also, while I usually check the Jinora section of things because she's my favorite character, most of the people who have Jinora stories probably check the Bolinora section, because most of those stories are Bolinora. (Oh, wait… actually, I was about to upload this and I realized _I forgot to tag a character_._ *FACEPALM*)_

Anyway, on to the story! And if you're reading this (and I checked, there _are_ people reading this!) please drop a review, even if it's just a smiley or a one word prompt (although if it's a one word prompt that may not obviously be a prompt, please write the word prompt in front of it. Actually, please do that anyway). Anyway, I'll stop now… maybe aren't reviewing because of my tendency to write ridiculously long ANs…

Enjoy!

Air Bender Girl

Jinora is happy when she finds out that Korra has come, and devastated when she almost-leaves. But then she stays, and Jinora is sort of thrilled, because _finally_, an airbender who isn't part of her family.

And sure, she thinks she would have liked it better if Korra was younger (_her age_), because Ikki is sometimes too young and Meelo is (almost) _always_ too young, and besides, he's a boy anyway. But Korra is 17, which is not to young, but kind of too old. Because Korra will have teenage things to do, like boys, and now she's on the pro-bending team with those two boys that even Jinora has to admit are _very_ good looking.

Jinora is too young for stuff like pro-bending, which she thinks is stupid. Toph Bei Fong (who in her head, she thinks of as Aunt Toph, because that's what Father always called her (even though there was no blood relation), but also because by reading about her through scrolls that the earthbending master herself would never have been able to see, not to mention read, Jinora feels as if she knows Toph, even though she died before Jinora was born) was the Blind Bandit when she was only 12. And Earth Rumble is _much_ more violent then pro-bending, and with a lot less rules, a lot less protection, and a lot more danger.

But even if Jinora wanted to and convinced her father to allow it (which would probably never happen in a million years), or did it without his permission when she was all grown up, she _still_ couldn't be a pro-bender. And that hurt. And asides from hurting, it brought of bad memories of _that day_. The previously mentioned one at Ami's house that Jinora would like to keep locked up in a box where things that hurt go so they stay away and don't bother her, thank you very much.

But anyway, Jinora is really really happy to have a non-family member as an airbender.

Except maybe she isn't quite _thrilled_. And yeah, sure, it'll be great to have a big-sister figure, but _she's_ the big sister. It's one of her best attributes, her defining traits- she, Jinora, takes care of her siblings. Fixes Ikki's dolls when Meelo breaks them, wipes the snot off of Meelo's face when he cries or sleeps. Is there for them when their parents are out to dinner parties that, yes, they have to attend, or Mother is _tired_, so please don't disturb her tonight because the baby is acting up. Or Father's had a very long day and would like to rest now please.

And sometimes, even when their parents are home and haven't put in specific requests to not be disturbed, it's Jinora Ikki comes crying to when she dreams a giant panther-snake is going to eat her alive. And when Meelo is terrified of being ripped to pieces by evil flowers with very sharp and pointy teeth, there are occasions when it is Jinora's steady strength and warmth that he seeks instead of their parents'.

And suddenly Jinora is quite terrified that Korra may fill that spot. Because yes, Jinora has her bookishness and her serious demeanor, but now that she may be in danger of losing it, she realizes how much a part of her personality being a big sister is. And, determined not to lose this, Jinora resolves to be the best big sister. After all, it wouldn't kill her to put down her books once in a while and play dolls with Ikki, or stop meditating for _just_ a little while to play tag with Meelo.

But the most pressing problem with Korra is that she technically _isn't_ an airbender. Sure, she can get through the spinning gates now, and she has the basic footwork down, but she can't actually bend the air. Or airbend. Or whatever you'd like to call it.

So basically, Korra isn't an airbender at all.

So technically, Jinora still has no one outside her family who's an airbender, but she comforts herself with the knowledge that it's just not _yet_. Because Korra is the Avatar just like her grandfather, and eventually, she _will_ master it.


	3. Cute

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome back. Thank you guys all so much for your kind words, I really do appreciate it. Special thanks to Virareve for the prompts- I have ideas for both of them already! If you have a prompt idea, even if it's just a word or emoticon, please let me know!

Also, I haven't put this it yet, so I'll do it now, but only once. Honestly, I think disclaimers are pointless because if I owned the show I would be making this happen, not writing FanFiction about it, but it's better safe then sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or anything in here that references to Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything else you might recognize.

Warning! This chapter contains one-sided Jinora/Bolin. If you don't like that, please do not proceed.

Enjoy!

Air Bender Girl

Jinora can't help it.

She wishes she could, honestly, she does. It's not like it was her _choice_ to have a crush on Korra's cute earthbending friend.

Honestly, if Jinora had her way, she would have had a crush on Mako. (She actually did, a little bit, but that was before she'd met Bolin.) Mako is good-looking, and quiet, like her (well, the quiet part… the good looking part she thinks is a maybe). But Mako is the type of crush she would silently squeal about and maybe gush to her diary or Ikki about.

But a crush on Mako would be the type of crush that fades after a while. The type she grows out of.

Her crush on Bolin isn't the type of crush she's ever had before. There are all the normal symptoms- she constantly thinks about him, she daydreams about, her heart beats too fast and too hard when he's near, and if he ever tried to watch her while she was airbending, than she's quite sure she would mess up and embarrass herself. Badly.

But there are also other things. She likes just being near him. Just standing near him makes her happy. Like, _really_ happy. She always wants _him_ to be happy too, which, with Bolin, is rarely a problem. But she thinks if he was ever sad, for whatever reason, she would do anything to make him happy again. But she doubts she'll ever get that change. Bolin is six years older than her, and besides that, he's a _pro-bender_. And maybe Jinora doesn't really follow the sport (she's only recently been allowed to listen to it on the radio, and that's just because of Korra), but she does know an awful lot about it, because she's read about it, and also because of _that day_, which she does not want to think about when she's daydreaming of Bolin. Because Bolin goes with things like happiness and love (because she honestly thinks this might be love), and _that day_ goes with sadness and death and bad things that make her cry.

Like Bolin being unhappy.

Because even though she's only met him a few times, and he was happy every one of them, she thinks an unhappy Bolin would make her hurt. A _lot_. Because she really really truly does think this is love.

Because unlike any other crush Jinora has ever had (and she's had many, for a girl so young), she likes Bolin for more than looks and personality. She likes him because he makes her laugh, he makes her smile, and he makes her happy. (It doesn't hurt that he _is_ rather good-looking.)

Jinora isn't stupid, though. She may be ten years old, but she's very smart. Smart enough to understand that Bolin will not like her back. Maybe he never will. And maybe, just maybe, sometime in the very distant future, Jinora won't like Bolin. Maybe she'll end up with someone else who is quite and bookish just like her. Maybe she won't end up with anyone at all. Jinora isn't really sure.

But for now, she thinks, Jinora is happy with the love she has.


	4. Hurts

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Who saw yesterday's episode? (Well, probably everyone, but…) And who thought the intro was _totally_ pathetic? Anyway, in honor of episode 3 finally coming out, I give you chapter 4 of Air Bender Girl! (Also, just for the record, I _did_ get the ripped and crushed but never cracked thing from Bones.)

Enjoy!

Air Bender Girl

Jinora is _sad_.

Not just normal sad, but really _really_ sad.

Bolin has a girlfriend. And now Jinora thinks her heart has been cracked in two.

Except hearts are muscles and they don't crack. They can be ripped or crushed, but never cracked.

And so Jinora thinks that her heart has been ripped and crushed and _metaphorically_ cracked.

And thus, Jinora is _sad_.

And when one sad thing happens, Jinora has a tendency to dwell on all sad things. Like how even here, in the capitol of this empire for unity, there are people like the Equalists. People who think they're better than everyone else. (Except the whole point of the Equalists is saying that _benders_ think they're better the non-benders, which isn't true at all.)

And while it's true that most of the political leaders of Republic City are benders, that's just because they happen to be good political leaders. Her father, for example, is the son of the previous avatar. The one who _saved the world_. The one who was the last airbender, ever, until Tenzin came along. So yes, he's going to be a political leader. So what if he happens to be an airbender? Uncle Bumi could have had just as much political power as Tenzin, but Uncle Bumi didn't want it. He always said that politics were too boring for him. But he was still a very influential man.

And then there's _that day_, and Jinora dwells on that too for a while, but she _hates_ dwelling on _that day_, and so she quickly moves on.

And for a little while, Jinora is sad about things like world hunger, and poor people, and children who live on the streets.

Like Bolin. (And Mako, but Mako wasn't her majorly major crush who currently had a girlfriend.)

Actually, Jinora had only recently found out that Bolin and Mako had grown up on the streets. And it had been quite by accident it had happened.

But that was a different story for a different day. And so Jinora tries not to dwell on that either.

Except now she's thinking of Bolin again, and her heart hurts. Because he has a girlfriend and even if he didn't he would never even consider liking her, because he's sixteen and she's _ten_.

And she's pretty sure a lot of people would think Bolin was _pretty_ weird if he dated a ten-year-old, even if she was probably a lot smarter than most of his girlfriends put together, which of course reminds her that yes, Boling has a girlfriend at the moment.

And it _hurts_.


	5. Room

Author's Note: Hey everyone, so sorry this is late! When chapter 4 first came up, there were no reviews for about a day or so, so I was sad and writers block was crawling in. But last night I check my reviews again, and lo and behold- reviews! So thank you guys all so much. Also, thank you to Polymorphe, because your PMing is disabled and so I can't thank you personally. Special thanks to all those who gave prompts, I've got plans to use them all soon!

Also, just for the record, when I say 'gons,' I mean like pentagon, hexagon, octagon, est.

Enjoy!

Air Bender Girl

If there's any place Jinora loves, it's her bedroom.

The room isn't small, but it's not really very big, either. Normally, airbenders prefer large spaces, because they're airy and there's room to move around. To breathe. They also have a tendency to lean towards rooms with interesting shapes. Circles and all the gons. But Jinora's room is a perfect square, and that's the way she likes it. The door into her room is perfectly in the center of the wall. There's a large, dark wooden desk in the middle of the right wall. The wall behind it is covered with paintings, drawings, and poetry, all done by Jinora in a careful hand. To the right of the desk is a bookcase that extends to the wall where the door is. The bookcase is floor to ceiling, but that's okay because Jinora can reach it on her air scooter. To the left of her desk are her closets. One of them is full of her everyday clothes, carefully hung on hangers to keep them wrinkle-free. On the floor there are two clear plastic boxes pushed neatly to the side, the smaller on top of the large one.

The larger box contains some of Jinora's baby clothes. Little things she couldn't bear to part with, like her first set of airbender clothes. The other contains her underclothes. Her shoes are lined up neatly against the right wall of the closet, opposite the boxes.

The second closet also has clothes hung up in it, but these are special clothes. The kind she wears to a party or special occasion. There are the robes a female Air Nomad would wear. Technically, Jinora wears what boys used to wear, but she's okay with that. The robes are for when she's representing her people. She's never worn them except to try them on, but that's okay too. The day she completes her airbending training, she will wear them officially for the first time. There will be a huge celebration, ad after that, Jinora will begin the three day meditation necessary for her to receive her arrows.

Asides from the precious airbender garments, there are several other sets of clothes and shoes, of all different colors. Her own garb, dyed bright pink in an unfortunate accident involving Ikki, air scooters, and Leechi juice.

_Lots_ of Leechi juice.

There were also some garments from the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Fire Nation. If she was ever allowed into the city alone, she could wear these, so as not to be identified as one of the few airbenders alive, and possibly stalked by the press or kidnapped and held ransom. (Personally, Jinora thought her father was paranoid.)

Asides from those things, there were a few random party dresses that she wore to political parties whenever her father felt she ought to be there. The closet seemed almost bare in comparison to the one holding her everyday clothes.

Across the room was Jinora's bed. It was a twin bed, with only the large yellow and orange leaf-pattern blanket and one pillow (albeit a _very_ comfy pillow). Her sheets and pillowcase matched the walls, painted an autumn scene with swirling leaves of every color. Her bed was very comfy, and using light from the candle she always kept at her bedside (despite the electricity, Jinora _liked_ candles- they were soothing and easier for her to blow out with bending then turning off lamps), Jinora often read late into the night. But even her comfy bed wasn't Jinora's favorite part of her bedroom.

No, that was reserved for the window.

The window was exactly opposite the door. And it wasn't just any window. It was big, a few feet tall- Jinora was taller, but she could still easily open the windows and fly right out into open air. The middle windows even opened like doors. But what Jinora Liked best was the window seat the window was edged around. It was like the top of one of the gons. It was wooden, but an orange pillow was fitted perfectly to the shape. And there were large curtains drawn off to the side, also orange, but with the sign of the Air Nomads on it in very large yellow.

And it was here Jinora sent hours reading, and here that Jinora cried, and here where she stared out into the open sky and wonder _why_.

And it was there, even though she was enclosed in a fairly small space (for an airbender), it was here more than anywhere else (except perhaps flying) that Jinora felt _free_.


	6. Perfect

Author's Note: Hello? Is… is anybody still reading this after the horrendously long hiatus? What? Yes? You are? Well in that case, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But first I was a tad bit lazy with a hint of the dreaded writers block, and now my computer's broken! I'm on my dad's now, actually. Luckily, we managed to get all the files that we didn't already have backed up, including most of this. The rest I wrote today. I would have done it sooner, but I hate writing on my dad's computer. But I thought mine would be out of commission for longer than it actually would be (I should be able to get back on it tonight), so I manned up and wrote this. Also, there's an AN at the bottom of this too today, so please check that out also.

Enjoy!

Air Bender Girl

She stands there, wearing her perfect white dress with her perfect make-up, and her perfect hair and her perfectly fake smile.

She looks perfectly beautiful.

And perfectly awful.

Jinora stands and looks at her, this girl who is evil, born and bred, and she can't bring herself to feel hatred, or even disgust. She just feels… pity.

"Why are you here?" Her voice is the perfect pitch. But you can tell she's perfectly angry.

"Because I wanted to see you. You're a beautiful bride." The words are perfectly true, and yet a perfect lie.

"What do you _want_?" She demands, standing up in all her perfection. "And how did you get _in_?"

"I'm one of the most well-known, prestigious people in the city, I'm a junior member of the city council, and I'm one of the six airbenders in the world." Jinora let this sink in for a moment. "And besides, I have an invitation."

"You- you _what_? How did- when did- let me see that!" She screeched as Jinora produced the pink invitation. "Where- _how_-? I told my mother you were _not_ to be on the guest list!"

"I doubt your mother likes me enough to hand deliver this letter."

"What the-" Her voice is too high now. It's annoying and screechy and perfectly _imperfect_.

"There's no stamp. Whoever delivered this letter did so by hand. And I think we both know who it was."

"He would- he would _never_! I _told_ him _not to_!" She is spluttering and screeching at the same time.

"And he didn't listen. Because he wants me to rescue him. He wants me to stop the wedding and shout out my love for him so we can ride off into the sunset." Jinora stared at the gaping woman long and hard. "But that's not going to happen. Despite what you might think, I'm not going to stop your wedding."

"W-what?" She is perfectly surprised and the surprise is perfectly justified.

"What you're forgetting is that _I_ broke up with _him_. _I_ ended the relationship. You snatched him up because you both wanted revenge. And it did hurt- but only because both of you are so stupid. Enough that you don't seem to realize that when I walk out of here today, I'll be one step closer to being free. But you two? You'll be bound together in holy matrimony. _Forever_."

"Are- are you _threatening_ me?" Her voice has a perfect amount of outrage in it, but the squeaking makes it so perfectly imperfect.

"No. I'm warning you. This is your last chance to break it off. It would be scandalous, but less so then if one of you were caught cheating, or if you had a divorce."

"A what?" She asks.

"See? You don't even know what it is. My point is, break it off now, or forever regret it." Jinora turns of her heel and walks to the door. She even gets it opened before the other speaks again.

"What don't you understand? I WON! _I_ WON!"

For a moment, Jinora wonders if this crazy look on her face is anything like the look on Princess Azula's face after Gran-Gran defeated her with the help of former Fire Lord Gramp-Zuko, way back when they were teenagers.

Then Jinora shakes her head.

"No. _I_ won."

And then she walks out and shuts the door behind her. And she hears her scream and a shattering sound that makes Jinora think that she just smashed the mirror.

Half an hour later she walks down the aisle, looking perfectly perfect again. The priest speaks for a while, and then the priest calls for anyone who has an objection. And he looks at her, silently pleading with her to stand up and declare their love to the world. But Jinora shakes her head. She will not rescue him. For once, he needs to man up and stick up for himself.

He doesn't.

And they start the vows, and Jinora wills him with all her heart not to wave away his freedom. She will him to say don't instead of do.

He doesn't.

Jinora resolves to pray for him.

Unless- unless _she_ looks past the fake-perfect life she is about to enter. Unless she is willing to put aside her pride for once in her life. Then maybe- maybe- she can find someone she can truly be happy with.

She doesn't.

And they kiss and they're married.

Jinora sighs and shakes her head.

"I know how you feel, darling. They're just to perfect together, it almost makes me wish I was young again, don't you agree?"

Jinora turns to the old woman who spoke. She smiles, but it's a sad smile, and she has a look in her eye to match.

"Oh yes. They look perfectly beautiful together.

And then she turns and walks away. And she doesn't look back.

Prompt: "What don't you understand? I won."

Author's Note: So, my first prompt, and special thanks to Virareve for sending it in! I have plenty, so you need not send them in, but still, if you think of some, please don't hesitate!

Also, as for the bride and groom's identities, they could be anyone you'd like. Originally it was going to be Bolin, but I decided to make them ambiguous. So it could Bolin and Asami, or even Skoochy and Ikki. It could be some OCs. It could be anyone.

Also, the ending of this changed. Originally, Jinora would have just left after the reception. Then I thought of maybe having her meet up with Ikki and Meelo and her as-yet-to-be-born younger sibling (with a gender-ambiguous name, of course). Then they would comfort her and the little one would say something childish (this is about ten years after the end of LoK, so they'd be about ten), and they walk away together, but then I thought of this and it fit the theme of the story better. Either way, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll start working on chapter seven real soon! Buh-bye now!


End file.
